Styx
by kyrilu
Summary: Mello can come back to life, with the help of a certain rival, Near. Can Mello ever rejoin the person closest to him again? Both must journey on a supernatural adventure across different worlds. Abandoned.
1. Four Worlds

Chapter 1: Four Worlds

"Where the hell am I?" A blond haired boy dazedly swung his head around. Last thing he remembered, he had kidnapped that stupid woman, Takada, and then…a heart attack. He remembered the pain pulsing through his chest, the throbbing on his heart - followed by darkness.

And here he was, in a wooden cabin filled with lanterns hanging on the walls, sending luminous glows in the room. And when he looked at the window there was only dense fog outside, shrouding anything and everything inside it.

Realization suddenly hit him. "Am I dead? But according to the Death Note rules, I'm supposed to end up in Mu, the nothingness. And here is definitely something – so where am I?" Mello muttered out loud, confusedly. "I'm not alive either, because I'm positive that I had a heart attack."

"It's neither here nor there," a voice answered him. Mello swung around in surprise and came face to face with a tired old man.

"What's that mean?" Mello questioned sharply, thrown off by the vague answer.

"There's many names for this place," the old man answered patiently. "It's a Purgatory and In-Between. A Gate-Way, an Entrance, an Exit. 'Course, what's been said 'bout this in the Living World is all wrong."

There was a pause as the old man looked up at him to see if Mello was listening. He went on, "I, however, simply call this place Styx."

Styx? Wasn't that the river from Greek (or Roman?) Mythology where the dead were supposedly lead into Hades (the Underworld)? What did that have to do with Mu, a Buddhist belief of nothingness? Two completely different concepts that are seemingly true…how odd…from two different religions as well…

"Who are you?" Mello asked.

"I'll have to explain everything to you first."

_Ugh, how annoying_, Mello thought, frustrated. _How cryptic could this old bastard be?_

"Very well then, go on," Mello prodded impatiently.

The old man settled himself comfortably in a soft couch, and gestured for Mello to take a seat. Mello followed suit and slipped down into a leather armchair, waiting for the explanation to begin.

"There are four worlds. The first is the human world, the Living World of all that is alive. Every being has been there for at least a short period in their life.

"The second is Styx. It is the world of the Spades. The Spades are the spirits, the shades, and the shadows. They are one of the same, the souls of every being. Every being must pass here in their life time. From here, certain Spades can re-enter the Living World or enter Mu.

"The third is Mu. It is the world of nothingness. All Spades settle here eventually, and they cannot leave. It is utter darkness, an empty void. A Spade that enters there disappears and become a nonentity.

"The fourth is the Shinigami world. That is the world of the Gods of Death, a misnomer, because they are no gods, only careless beings with a dangerous weapon. They only cause death without just thought or reason. (That excludes the select few who kill to protect. Shinigami like that are very rare.) Only to survive, they must kill. They prevent overpopulation without even knowing it themselves. No beings besides Shinigami can enter this world."

Mello interrupted the old man suddenly. "How about us? We're not alive, not Spades, not nothingness, not Shinigami…so?"

"I am the Over-Seer and you are to take my place. Our duties are to ensure that the Spades are acting according to the correct order of the universe. Sooner or later, I will pass on to Mu after becoming a Spade. You and I, the others before and after, were Chosen specially. We become In-Between Beings – not quite alive, not quite a Spade, not quite Shinigami, not quite nothing. So I must teach you -"

"How are the Over-Seers 'Chosen'?" Mello cut in.

The Over-Seer let out a low chuckle. "It is the Order of the Universe. You turn up here because it is the law of the worlds and the needs of everything. All the air around us, I call it the Karma."

Mello internally grunted. Buddhist beliefs again. Or was it Hindu? He'd never paid much attention to any other religion any other than his own.

"You said that Spades can go in and out of the Living World, right? How come we never notice?"

"Excellent question. Spades are in the form of mist or grey storm clouds when they are in Styx. Here, they are easily seen. In the Living World, they are a mere shimmer, a blurry blotch that can barely be recognized. Spades cannot interfere with Karma, they can only visit and look. Only certain Spades can enter the Living World, depending how they lived their living life. Spades with malicious or evil intent cannot go to the Living World; a barrier of a sort keeps them out. Even so, those that can enter the Living World seem to be able to only go a limited amount of times. In the end, all Spades end up in Mu.

"Shinigami die eventually. Laziness and carelessness makes them forget to write names in their notebook. They are invisible in the Living World, except for the humans who touch the Death Note."

Mello nodded with exasperation. He already knew loads of information about Shinigami. He'd already had enough of them.

"So I stay here, learn, become Over-Seer when you 'die', new 'person' comes, I train them, I die, and then it continues on?" Mello drawled, bored.

A nod.

"That's boring. Isn't there something else you want to tell me? Any shortcuts or cheat codes?" Mello smirked.

"Yes, there is an exception. It's very rare, and it's rather doubtful…" the Over-Seer trailed off uncertainly, his wrinkled face crinkling in deep thought. "But you never know...I guess I'll wait 'til it happens."

'So wait, just wait and see' - wow, very informative. Mello felt like going into Mafia mode – but perhaps that was unnecessary. For once, he decided to be patient. If nothing happened yet that got him out of this dump, he decided to be Mello. That meant to reach his goal using any means necessary. Anything and any way.

--

It had been a week at Styx, and Mello was going to crack. Life was dull. All he had to do was wave around a lantern and direct Spades to Mu and to the Living World.

"Why the hell do I have to be a fucking traffic light?" Mello asked for the millionth time.

"This is the Order of the Universe," was always the answer, "This is Karma. We must follow the Way of the World…" And so on.

Mello held back a torrent of curses. He couldn't kill anybody here that was the worst thing about this world. Stupid Karma, he thought as hard as he could.

There was nothing worth 'living' for in this existence. Not for Mello.

He had no way to escape. No exit, for Over-Seers were not permitted to use the Gates.

There were no solutions or answers.

It was only until Near was with him again…Connected to him by a bizarre supernatural force, when Mello finally wanted to live…wanted to live for Near.

--

Mello had been lounging on a leather armchair, pitying himself. There was no chocolate at all. 'We don't need to eat,' the Over-Seer had explained to him when he inquired.

Major bummer. The world had ended for Mello.

Then he had sensed that there was somebody else with him. "Over-Seer?" he called out across the cabin. No answer. The old man must be tending to his duties, hanging around outside waving around a lantern at Spades.

_It must be my imagination_, Mello thought to himself. But that presence (huh, he was sounding wise-y like the Over-Seer) hung over his mind like a shadow.

It began speaking. Speaking inside his head, like telepathy. Even though there was no actual 'voice', Mello recognized everything about it at once.

_Mello…_

_Near?!?_

_ Greetings. I've noticed that when Mello's let down his guard, I've been able to telepathically communicate with Mello. I've also been able to, also when Mello hasn't blocked himself out or haven't carefully managed his thoughts; I can also sift through his memories. So I have a rough idea what has occurred and what is currently going on._

_ Get the hell out of my mind, you damn stalker._

It was Near for sure. That monotonous voice, carefully inspecting and cautious…that was Near, all right. Just as if it was a real conversation, Near also was acting reserved. Mello tried to delve deeper into the younger man's mind, but to no avail.

_Dammit!_

_ I've noticed that you're trying to sneak into my mind. Very typical, Mello, but I've set up all my defenses. Does Mello really believe that I would be that stupid? _Near sounded amused, Mello could practically see his wry little smile.

Angered by Near's enjoyment, Mello gritted his teeth together in frustration. _Shut up! Stop bragging, you arrogant twat – you're not better than me!_

_ Calm down. Mello is too open. I can feel emotions as well, not only Mello's thoughts and memories. _

_Don't tell me what to do._ Grudgingly, Mello agreed with Near. He set up mental walls that led to his memories, personal thoughts, and emotions, carefully keeping the conversation 'channel' open.

_That's better. Although there is a crack set up over here that can be easily slipped –_

_ Shut up. Just shut up._

_ So you trust me enough to not intrude, yes?_

Mentally sputtering, Mello's face flushed with resentment. _I will never trust you._

_ Is it because I killed Mello?_

That wasn't what Mello was thinking of. He hated Near, but that had nothing to do with his death. He never thought that Near had truly killed him. He had died because of his own mistake, which coincidently helped Near win. (But he still was mad, just like when he was alive, that Near won and that he was still number two.)

_Is that the way you interpret my hatred?_ Mello decided to ask.

_Yes._ Suddenly, the empty voice grew heavy. _I blame myself. I killed Mello. I used Mello to win._

_Oh._ Near felt guilty. How could Near feel guilty? Mello had always thought that Near was someone who didn't have any emotions. It seemed as if that was something that Near had reflected on for a long time. Had Near felt guilty all this time?

_What's going on now, anyway? _Mello asked, remembering the pressing matter at hand.

Suddenly, as an answer to Mello's question, the Over-Seer stepped inside the cabin. As Mello described the current situation to the old, Near listened on from Mello's mind.

The old man gently smiled, and nodded. "You've got it Mello. You've got a ticket out of here."

"How?"

"You have a Connection with somebody from the Living World. That's one of the requirements need for you to be allowed to return to life."

_Near, will you help me come to life?_ Mello knew that it was pathetic for him to ask for his rival's help, but he didn't want to be stuck in Styx forever.

There was a pause._ I will help Mello. I have my own reasons._

_Good._ There was no use hiding the relief that flooded through him. But reasons? What reasons? Hmm, he'll ask Near later.

"Secondly," the Over-Seer continued, "The second requirement is a reasonable cause for being able to come back to life. In your case, your reason is that you did not die a natural death. You were killed by a Death Note used by a human, not a Shinigami. Shinigami are allowed to kill with a Death Note, because those are the weapons made for them that help them prolong their lives. Humans, however, can use the Death Note, but it is technically against the rules of nature and Karma.

"Lastly, you are required to have your life examined. If you have evil intentions, or have lived sinfully, then you cannot return to the Living. You are also judged by your sins. As not a single Being is perfect, it depends on several factors. On your intention, your purpose, on your impact, and the way you react…the list goes on and on."

_Mello is frankly quite evil at certain times_, Near pointed out helpfully.

Mello tried to keep down his temper, speaking out loud this time. "Well duh, I joined the Mafia! Do you expect me to be polite and respectful?!? I have to be dangerous!!!!"

Near mentally winced. _Does Mello not remember about his emotions again?_

"Connected partners are supposed to be close," the old man remarked, noticing Mello's fury.

"Close?!? I hate Near!"

_And what next?_ Near questioned as if the Over-seer could hear him.

_Alright fine, shut up Near. Insult me all you want, but I swear, when I get back to life, I'll defeat you. _"So what do we have to do for me to be alive?"

"Both of you meet at the Gate between the Living World and Styx," the Over-Seer replied. "The Connection between you two allows Mello to enter into the Living World, body and soul."

"That sounds easy, in theory," Mello said sarcastically, "But where is the Gate located?"

"Near must make a spiritual journey, while you must make a physical journey. Near must dream himself into Styx and accompany you to the Gate. According to tradition, you have to travel west in a straight line away from this cabin."

"Any more conditions?" Mello irritably complained.

"Yes, everything must be between the times of two full moons. About one month. As Near can enter your mind and be here spiritually, you as well can enter his mind and enter the Living World spiritually."

_Hmm, interesting._

That tone of voice – Mello could swear that Near was twirling a lock of hair, crouching on the ground deep in thought, perhaps putting together a puzzle...

_I'll work with you. But I still hate you._ The flare of anger was back again, Mello was sure that the younger man felt the strong, surging emotion.

_I know that very well, Mello. Too well._

--

Meanwhile, in the SPK building, after Near and Mello sealed off their Connection 'channels', Near was seemingly busy working at his puzzle.

He snapped in each part of the puzzle piecemeal, one at a time. To anybody who didn't know him, they would think that the man was concentrating all his energies on the blank puzzle.

No, the puzzle was only done by habit; it was a simple to Near as fidgeting his thumbs or biting a nail to any other person.

Near was lost in deep thought, remembering the odd jumble of events that had occurred. Why was he so fast in believing everything? It was so unnatural…but then again, Near had just outthought a god-wannabe genius who'd possessed a handy-dandy notebook which caused people to suddenly drop dead.

So everything was real.

And Mello would be alive again if they succeeded.

And he, for his own 'reasons' would aid Mello. His rival. Who hated and loathed him.

And by tomorrow, the day of the full moon, he'd be going on an out of the ordinary adventure.

_Interesting,_ Near thought to himself, _how would this all turn out? _

_For one never knows when there's Mello and I around._


	2. Fire and Ice

Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

_Near, come on._

Stifling a yawn, a young man slowly sat up from the chair he had slept in, still in his crouching position. _I just woke up, Mello._

_ We haven't got all day, hurry up._

_Be patient. I shall be ready in a moment. You can join me here if you want._

There was a pause._ Alright, fine._

Near suddenly felt Mello in his mind, although with a heavier presence – it was if the blond man had slipped right into his body, seeing right through his eyes…It was very unsettling.

Cautiously, Near set up the mental blocks in his mind. Nobody in the right mind would want to allow somebody like Mello to have easy access to all their secrets and emotions…

_Where's the old SPK bastards?_

Near shrugged. _They have their own lives. They come around here once and a while to assist me on some cases. But the cases always turn out simple…I would barely need their help._

_ No excitement, huh? Of course, Mr. Perfect. All cases need death risks._ There was scorn in Mello's voice. He still held a grudge against his rival.

_ I suppose that mental adrenaline rush has its benefits._ Near quietly slipped into a small restroom to wash. Splashing cold water on his tired face, he dried it away with a washcloth carefully. He didn't bother to comb his hair; the curly locks could never straighten no matter how much he tried.

Mello's voice urgently rushed into his mind. _Crap, got to go. Over-Seer's making me do daily rounds patrolling for this stupid Spades. I got to concentrate about learning this shit. _Immediately, Mello's presence vanished from Near as their communication 'channel' was broken off.

Near shuffled out of the building for fresh air. Being inside for a long time was exhausting, especially with all the excitement going on. Unbarring the metal doors, he started off for a leisurely walk around the street.

It was early in the morning and the streets were empty. Here and there, a stray car would rush by, or a lone passerby would stroll down the roads, but now there was only silence.

Near exhaled slowly, relieved to be outside. Gently blowing, the cool breeze whipped around him. He ambled casually on the roads while watching the quiet world around him. Everything was calm and peaceful, and Near relished the tranquility that the city possessed in the morning. Later in the day, however, the city became unpleasant, filled with the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

As Near passed an alleyway, a drunken man, clothed in ragged clothes, lumbered up to him. He clutched a beer can in one hand while staggering uneasily on the streets.

"Hey, you!" the drunkard croaked, staring bleary eyed at Near.

Seemingly oblivious to the drunkard's cries, Near continued walking. Silently to himself, he felt rather uneasy – he'd never learned how to defend himself physically at all. That was a weakness he horribly regretted. His stomach churned uneasily, but like always, he masked his emotions.

For about two minutes, Near had managed to walk several feet away from the drunkard. Suddenly, the crazed man charged after Near, screaming hoarsely.

There was fear in Near's eyes as the man grabbed onto him and began shouting dementedly. Terror spread through Near as the man dug dirt-encrusted nails into the pale man's arms.

_There's…there's something wrong about this man…_Panicking, Near struggled to release himself from the drunkard's grip. But he was no match for the madly determined drunkard who firmly grasped Near's arm. The drunkard held Near against the wall and began wildly punching Near, sending blows all over his body.

Yelling wildly, the drunkard's fists impacted hard against Near. Pain shot throughout Near's body as he felt the blows. He screamed in pain as the man smacked and hit him, on his arms, his chest, his legs, his shoulders, his face – everywhere.

The cackling stranger babbled nonsensically.

"Stop…please…" Near weakly cried. Black and blue bruises were already forming on his limbs, sore from the beating. "Help…"

Suddenly, Near felt Mello in his mind. It was a small comfort, but it felt good to have somebody right there…

He could hear Mello cursing loudly. _Mello, it hurts for you too…_ Near wanted to think more, but he it hurt so much, he felt so weak, so useless. Was he going to die?

_Stop it,_ Mello thought hoarsely. Near could sense Mello's anger coursing through his body. _Stop it._

Near cringed at the anger Mello was building up inside. _Like fire. Like burning, blazing fire…_

_ST…STOP IT! DON'T HURT NEAR! DON…DON'T HURT HIM!!! HURT ME INS…TEAD!!!_

It was then that the Spades started coming, the ones that were nearby. Streaming along from all over, the shimmering mist-like Beings swooped down. Everything was heavy, so heavy, now…the intensity of Mello's anger, the force of the Spades' presence…the drunkard stumbled away, frightened by the weight of everything…

_Thank… you… Mello, _Near faintly thought. He was alive, still in pain, but alive.

_You..you're so useless and helpless, st..stupid,_ Mello stuttered weakly.

As fast as he could, Near found the strength to drag himself into the SPK building. As soon as he opened the iron doors and barred them he collapsed onto the floor, giving himself to the tender darkness of sleep.

--

Mello didn't know why he snuck into Near's mind. The young man had just been injured, after all. It was rude to intrude into Near's deepest thoughts and emotions and memories - but Mello was never one for etiquette.

The real reason, however, was to check up to see if Near was okay, although Mello would never admit that to himself.

It was just…seeing the pain on Near's face, hearing Near's anguished screams, watching the blows hit over and over and over again… while he would only watch helplessly on the sidelines…He'd felt the pain too…

It hurt. It seemed wrong to see emotionless Near in pain. It wasn't right. It made him feel sick…

So Mello wanted to see how the experience had affected Near, maybe from the inside of Near's mind, calm the young man.

Quietly, Mello slipped into Near's mind. He passed through Near's mental walls, which were easy to bypass because of Near's current state.

As he delved in deeper, something rushed through him. Mello felt emotions Near was feeling right now, while sleeping, while dreaming…

Mello braced himself as the pain and fear of the trauma hit him. But to his confusion, it wasn't there. Well, it was there, but only a little. A small fragment…There was something else, something immense.

A wave of happiness surged through Mello, a calm, blissful feeling. Mello felt relieved – Near wasn't having any nightmares, he was fine. Near was most likely thinking of something else right now, luckily not thinking about getting beat up.

Wait a damn minute – why the hell did he suddenly care about Near? _Coming here was the only human thing to do_, Mello convinced himself. _I can't have Near suicidal if he can't help me come to life. Yep, that's it. Of course. Definitely._

There was another layer immediately buried underneath Near's joy. Out of curiosity, Mello delved in deeper.

An emotion rushed at Mello, it was strong. Mello almost felt like he was getting thrown out of Near's mind. Disjointed words echoed in Mello's mind, Near's words – _sorry…protect…mine…die…me…I…you…_

A fierce, strength flooded into him, as if somebody had pierced his heart deeply. Indescribable beyond words…like a pounding ocean wave, built up storm clouds… Mello felt the connection staggering as the emotion came in contact with him, its intensity shocking him beyond belief. _Like ice. Cold, burning ice…_

Mello freed himself from Near's mind, breaking connection immediately._ What..the…hell…was th…that?_


End file.
